


WKYUAN

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm just part of the server, Nothing to do with ships, Paradise Found, Yeah no don't read this if you don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a drabble Updates are very sporadic.





	WKYUAN

It was 95 AD,the time of the Roman empire,the colosseum being the place of blood,battle and honour. People were either cheering for their favorite champions or booing for the ones that didn’t bring excitement.You had to be careful since your fate as a warrior in the colosseum was dependent on the crowd. Currently the colosseum was filled with jeers,ridiculing the challenger. 

“This gladiator seems like he can’t even stand!” mocked one   
“He’s a wimp! He could be at least brave enough to face his death honorably!!” exclaimed another  
“He’s just another slave,” scoffed a spectator “He probably begged and shrieked for the chance of freedom.”

The contestant this time was a scrawny,desolate boy named Avery,against the bloodthirsty lions and leopards, who were trained solely for the purpose of tearing,ripping and feeding upon humans. The boy was trembling in fear, disbelief tinged his face at the prospect of fighting predators. Avery wanted to go home,cursing at himself that he ever picked up that stupid pocket watch off the ground.


End file.
